


Of Pining Idiots and Burgundy Tights

by Talianna_ (Talianna)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Hartwin, M/M, Performer Eggsy, Pining, Tailor Harry, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, basically Harry's obsession with Eggsy's thighs in tight tights, basically me using tumblr prompts by DailyAU for Hartwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talianna/pseuds/Talianna_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>”When I made your costume for the show i definitely didn’t intentionally make it too small but i cant say it doesn’t look really good” AU</strong> by <em>fangdiangelo</em> from <em>DailyAU</em></p><p>a short little ficlet because I can't deal with what's going on right now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pining Idiots and Burgundy Tights

” **When I made your costume for the show i definitely didn’t intentionally make it too small but i cant say it doesn’t look really good” AU** by _fangdiangelo_ from _DailyAU_

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow, um, this is a bit tight, innit?” Eggsy picked at the fabric of his tights which were wrapped tightly - delightfully - around his legs. 

 

  _God_ , his legs.

 

 Harry was drinking in the view from the small distance between them as Eggsy stretched a bit, leaning to one side and the other, his arms and chest filling the shirt that was probably a size too small quite deliciously. 

 

 “Are you sure? We did have a fitting yesterday and everything seemed to be in order?” Harry inquired innocently, glad that Eggsy was turned away and couldn’t see the mischievous glint in his eyes that would’ve given him away instantly. 

 

 Eggsy turned around, raising his hands in a defensive manner and shaking his head, a sheepish smile on his face when he heard Harry’s concerned tone. “Oh, no don’t worry ‘bout it, ‘s not your fault, bruv. Must’ve gained weight last night or somethin’.” 

 

 Eggsy laughed and Harry joined in, his eyes focused on the chopsy curve of his lips and his heart gave a heavy thud when the boy winked at him cheekily. They were standing too close, Harry’s eyes alternating between those infuriating lips, the intriguing eyes and the inviting beauty spot on his neck, and he was so fucking _tempted_ , but they were soon interrupted by the director, yanking open the door and telling Eggsy to hurry, to which the boy only rolled his eyes. _Dude thinks he’s God or somethin’_ , he laughed; _you’re just directing a suburban play, bruv, don’t be so full of yourself_.

 

 And Harry smirked, thinking how full of himself it was to want Eggsy full of him, but he didn’t say a word, just nodded. He let his hands smooth down the arms of his shirt one last time, picking at an imaginary loose thread and squeezing his shoulder - the touch lasted too long to be considered appropriate or polite, but Harry had stopped caring about propriety long ago. 

 

 Probably when he first saw Eggsy walk into the theatre and had the privilege to take his measurements with just the two of them in the room.

 

 His hands had lingered on his thighs, fingers wrapped around his arms delicately, slight, feather-like touches as he wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s middle to measure his torso, noticing a hitch to Eggsy’s playful commentary when Harry had sunken down on his knees in front of him, tilting his head down to hide the pleased smirk. It had been a downward spiral from then, Harry getting closer and closer to caving in when Eggsy started to undress comfortably in front of him and obviously not minding Harry’s ravenous gaze, adding quite a few inappropriate remarks here and there unlike Harry, who kept his dirty thoughts to himself until he was in his bed at the end of the day. 

 

 “Okay, I think you’re good.” Harry concluded, stretching a corner of his lips into a half-smile to which Eggsy answered with an insinuating smirk.

 

 “Oh, I’m more than just _good_ , Harry.”

 

  _I’m sure_. “Indeed, you are also late.” Harry raised an eyebrow and the seductive smirk turned playful. 

 

 “Look who’s talkin’!”

 

 “Shut up.” Harry couldn’t hide the amusement in his eyes as Eggsy took a step closer.

 

 “So commanding.” He fucking _purred_.

 

 “Eggsy.” Harry breathed, clearing his throat, the temperature too high and the boy too tempting for his own good. “Go on, Arthur will be furious if you stall any longer.”

 

 “ _Yes_ , Harry.” Eggsy returned and Harry knew that tonight’s dirty thoughts had a vocal addition to them as soon as he heard the whispered words. And with those and a cheeky wink Eggsy stalked past him, Harry following him to the backstage area where everyone was already waiting. Harry stood a bit off to the side, arms crossed in front of his chest, and Merlin joined him soon, shaking his head.

 

 “Could Eggsy’s outfit be _any_ tighter?” Merlin inquired and Harry just raised a corner of his lips. 

 

 “Is that a challenge?”

 

 “You know everybody is ogling him.”

 

 “His legs do look quite delectable in this colour, don’t they?”

 

 “When are you going to make a move, it’s getting tiresome to watch you pine the days away.”

 

 Harry stayed silent but when Eggsy turned his head and caught his gaze, a cocky smirk and his signature wink sent his way, Merlin just groaned and stomped away, muttering something about pining idiots and burgundy tights. 


End file.
